The present invention relates to joined dissimilar materials. In one embodiment, the joined materials form a guide wire configured for intravascular use. For example, intravascular guidewires are used in conjunction with intravascular devices such as catheters to facilitate navigation through the vasculature of a patient. Such guidewires are typically very small in diameter. In some applications, a guidewire can have multiple sections that are joined together in order to form a single wire. Joining sections of such a wire having a small diameter can be challenging, particularly where the sections being joined are configured of different materials. Because there are limitations to many present approaches, there is a need for the present invention.